Love is Love
by num1twilighter
Summary: Ok, my friend actually wrote this and I'm just putting it up. It's actually Rupert/Tom not Ron/Draco. The actors not the characters. No copyright!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my friend actually wrote this because she's a really good writer and becuase I really like the Ron/Draco pairing. This isn't exactly Ron/Draco though, it's Rupert/Tom. The actors not the characters. I think it's really good and she's probably writing more as I type this, so if you like it, don't worry, there should be more coming up. I want to read more just as much as you do. Soooo, Enjoy! :D

* * *

"No one asked you, Weasley." Tom spat the last word.  
"Aaaand, cut! Good work boys! GO take a break!" The director yelled.  
"Thanks." Tom yawned, "Good job, Rupert. Great take." Tam patted Rupert on the back.  
"Thanks Tom. You were great, too..." Rupert smiled not looking Tom in the eyes.  
"Uhm, hey Rupert?"  
"Yes?"

"Wh-Where are we?" Rupert asked looking around and leaning against a brick wall.

"An alley." Tom responded with a smile.

Rupert smirked, "Really? Hadn't noticed." Tom laughed, "I really like you, Rupert."

"Oh..." Rupert blushed and looked away from Tom. Tom looked over at Rupert who he saw was blushing. He walked over and took Rupert's face in his hands, making Rupert look at him.

"Tom..." Rupert mumbled.

"Quiet..." Tom whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Rupert tenderly. Rupert felt Tom's body pressing up against his own. He stuck his leg in between Tom's legs and kissed him back. Tom began to take off Rupert's sweater, moving it down his shoulders. Tom could make out a low rumbled moan of pleasure escape Rupert's lips. Tom moved away quickly, placing his hands on his head and backing away from Rupert, leaving him hot and in a trance.

"What am I doing?" Tom paced back and forth, Rupert panted as the trance began to break.

"I'm sorry Rupert..." Tom murmured, "You're a boy this isn't-"

"Tom." Rupert sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Shut up for once." He smirked at the end.

Tom turned and looked at Rupert, "B-But this isn't ri-"

Rupert ran forward, taking Tom's face in his hands and kissing him wantingly. Tom's eyes widened as he saw glints in Rupert's eyes, soon realizing they were tears. Tom closed his eyes and returned Rupert's passionate kiss. Feeling Tom return his kiss Rupert took advantage and slammed Tom into the wall.

"Nna!" Tom's yelp escaped his lips. Rupert murmured a 'sorry' and creased Tom's cheek with his knuckles.

"It's okay...." Tom whispered back as he licked Rupert's tears from his chin to his cheek bone.

"Ah...Mmm..." Rupert whimpered, turning Tom on.

"I think..." Tom whispered into Rupert's ear, "I love you..." He nibbled Rupert's earlobe tenderly.

"Really now?" Rupert smirked as he rubbed Tom's neck, breathing on the other side of it.

"Ah...yes..." Tom moaned for Rupert's breath sent shivers down his spine.

"I think...I love you, too..." Rupert breathed, sending more shivers rippling through Tom's body. Tom's hips buckled involuntarily, pushing Rupert slightly. Tom and Rupert's lips were ripped apart, "Whoa!!" Rupert yelped as he lost his balance and fell, Tom on top of him.

"Oof!" Rupert's breath was knocked from his lungs and he coughed slightly. Tom, still hot, went in for a kiss which was accepted greatly. Tom ran his fingers through Rupert's matted bangs. Rupert grabbed the back of Tom's head, pulling him closer. Tom's dyed blonde hair felt cool through Rupert's fingers. He moved his hand from Tom's head to his neck the grabbed his shoulders, pushing Tom back, slamming him into Rupert's knees. Tom began to come back for more but stopped when Rupert put a finger to his lips.

Tom and Rupert looked at each other in the eyes, a deep, loving stare passing between them. Rupert took one of Tom's hands, rubbing his knuckled with his thumb. Tom smiled a lop sided smile as he reached forward and touched Rupert's cheek. Rupert gripped Tom's arm and yanked him forward, his head landing on Rupert's shoulder.

"...Is this wrong, Rupert?" Tom mumbled. Rupert turned his head and looked at Tom who wasn't looking at him and was drawing little circles on Rupert's shoulder.

"...Does it feel wrong?" Rupert responded, wrapping his arm loosely around Tom's waist.

Tom looked Rupert in the eyes, "I love you." He said, "And love doesn't feel wrong."

"Tom..." Rupert stumbled on his words, "I...I have this feeling for you...stronger...stronger then _any_ feeling for a girl I've _ever_ had...And that's what makes it mean something from me..."

"What am I going to tell my girlfriend?" Tom smiled then stuck out his tongue.

"Tell her you're with me." Rupert whispered as his lips wrapped around Tom's tongue. Rupert then flipped and was now on top of Tom, still kissing him. Rupert wrapped his own tongue around Tom's tongue who sucked in gratefully.

"RUPERT!! TOM!!" Came a yell from outside the ally, "WE'RE FILMING AGAIN!"

The boys quickly ripped their lips apart as Rupert stumbled off of Tom. They stood up and quickly tried to act normal.

"Oh there you are!" Daniel sighed as he ran over to Rupert and Tom, grapping their arms, "Ug, you two are a mess! And you're all sweaty and panting! What happened?!"

"Oh a, uhm, cat came...it kind of attacked us..." Rupert mumbled, pointing to the scratches Tom had given him.

"...A cat..." Daniel shook his head as he dragged the boys back to the set


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Across from Rupert was Tom. The boys were getting their make-up fixed.

"That's good, thanks." Tom nodded and smiled up at the lady doing his make-up who nodded and smiled back then left.

"I'm fine thanks." Rupert smiled.

"Ok, Rupert...Talk to you later..." The lady handed Rupert a piece of paper and mouthed 'call me...' then walked away. Rupert opened the paper to find a number 'pffff...' Rupert crumpled the paper and threw it behind him; He glanced over at Tom who was looking at him.

Rupert winked flirtatiously feeling dominate when Tom's face turned red. Tom looked deep into Rupert's beautiful green eyes and mouthed a sexy 'I love you...'

Rupert jumped up, as well as Tom. They ran to each other as Rupert took Tom's face in his hands, kissing him desperately. Tom kissed back, wrapping his arms around Rupert's waist. (The boys were both in their Hogwarts uniforms for filming.)

"You know this is..." Tom tried to say between fevered kisses, "Kind of funny..."

"How so?" Rupert mumbled, moving his had up Tom's shirt.

"We're in our Hogwarts uniforms..." Tom laughed a bit, "DracoxRon, heh..."

"You mean RonxDraco..." Rupert snickered.

"Boys! Come on we need you both on set! You're in the same scene!" The director yelled.

"Damn..." Rupert mumbled as the boys pulled apart, straightened their clothing, and went to set.

"Ok, so Tom is sitting here, and I want you, Rupert, as you walk by, hit the back of his head, ok? And Tom, jerk forward as if he hit you farley hard." The director ordered, 'Ok, action!"

"Stupid Malfoy..." Rupert mumbled under his breath. He lifted up his hand but instead of hitting Tom, he ran his fingers across the back of his neck.

Tom's eyes closed and he shivered, "Ah..." Tom let his pleasured noise escape his lips. His hands shot to his mouth and he covered it quickly, faking a sneeze to not look suspicious.

"Stop! What was that?!" The director screamed.

"I don't wanna hit Tom." Rupert's face looked disgusted and he spat the words.

"You're not gonna hurt him, Rup!" The director assured, wondering slightly about why Rupert cared.

"Yeah, and I don't mind..." Tom pitched in, 'I just want you to touch me...' He thought.

* * *

HAHA! lol. Well my friend hasn't said anything about writing more but I'll pursuade her too. :D Reviews please!


End file.
